


Furtively

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Aether Foundation, Alola, Backstory, Blackmail, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Abuse, Crying, Curiosity, Dysfunctional Family, Embrace, Escape, Fear, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Loneliness, Medical Examination, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Neglect, Night, Prayer, Rescue, Science Experiments, Secrets, Sneaking Out, Spying, Vignette, Vulnerability, Worry, aether family, aether paradise, meetings, nihilego - Freeform, play, secret meetings, type:null - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Furtive: Done in a secret and quiet way to avoid being noticedA series of vignettes about the Aether Family, taking place two years before the game





	1. Frozen

"This way Madam President."

The steel door unlocked with a click. A nine year old Lillie shivered as she followed her mother and her older brother, twelve year old Gladion into Aether Paradise's cryogenic chamber. Puffs of cold air blew against her face. Her hands pressed against her bare arms and she locked them across her chest. The skirts of her white summer dress swished against her shaking knees. Her face felt numb and her teeth chattered. Gladion was only a step ahead of her but he spun around and went back to her side as soon as he realized she wasn't keeping up. He too hadn't been prepared for this venture down on the lower floor: he was clad in a white polo shirt with matching shorts. He shivered as he placed an arm around Lillie.

"Mother can we go upstairs and get our coats?" He piped up.

"The more you _stall_ the more we waste _time_ Gladion," Lusamine cooly said. Her knee length winter coat swayed along with the skirts of her dress as she moved forward. The click-clack of her heels echoed throughout the vast chamber. Brother and sister struggled to keep up with her until they reached the railing. Lusamine's gloved hands clutched it as she looked out at the three oblong stasis pods in front of her. Lillie and Gladion peeked out from behind Lusamine, standing as close as they could to her in hopes that the warmth from her coat would radiate out to them.

"By my side," Lusamine ordered them.

Gladion took his place by Lusamine's left. Lillie at her right. The girl placed a hand over her eyes and curiously glanced at the comatose pokemon. 

"Mother why are they frozen?" She asked. 

"Because they were **bad,** " Lusamine responded. She looked over at the pokemon in disgust before turning towards the scientist who had shown them in.

"Madam President are you sure you want to go through with this?" The scientist asked.

"These freaks of nature have done nothing more than threaten my beloved beasts. I want them **dead** ," Lusamine flatly said. 

"But the Type Fulls are the Aether Foundation's greatest achievement. The world has never seen a manmade pokemon this _powerful_ before. Think of the fame we'll achieve if we come out public with their existence," He pointed out.

"Do I have to repeat myself? I want them **dead.** " 

"I am begging you Madam President, the Type Fulls are too _valuable_ to kill off. Professor Mohn would--"

Lusamine's heel slid forward and stomped on the ground only inches from the scientist's feet. He flinched back, an expression of terror upon his face, his lab coat swishing behind him as Lusamine glared at him and said in a low, threatening voice:

"Don't you **dare** bring up my **husband.** You mention his name one more **time** and I will make it my personal duty to make your life a living **misery.** I will leak those reports about the Type Fulls. I will make sure that the entire scientific community will know that your name is that of a man not to be **trusted.** I will take away all of your **funding,** credit your **research** to those more **loyal** and **deserving** than you, and that ultimately, that you will never **work** again. Do you **understand?** "

"Yes ma'am," the scientist nervously said. 

Lusamine beckoned her children to follow her once more. Gladion and Lillie made a single file behind their mother and the three of them left the chamber. 

"Now remember not a **word** about this to anyone," Lusamine warned them.

Lillie saw Gladion give one last glance over at the pods before the door shut behind them.


	2. Come Out And Play

On good days, Lillie and Gladion were sent out on the patio at exactly three o clock to get some fresh air for about thirty minutes. That day their studies had lasted longer than normal and they hadn't had time to put on their play clothes. For Lillie, who relished this time to actually act like a kid, no play clothes meant another thirty minutes of sitting still and looking perfect for mother. Although Gladion was too old to play like she did, he joined her so she wouldn't feel alone. The two sat across from each other at the patio table, Lillie with a book in hand, Gladion with a paper and pencil.

"Gladion what does 'furtive' mean?" Lillie asked as soon as she came across the unfamiliar word. 

Gladion stopped drawing. He placed his pencil right on top of the outline of a lion like creature with a cylinder figure on its head and pushed the paper aside.

"Like you're trying to do something that you really don't want people to find out," he answered.

"Ok," Lillie said. She went back to reading but found that her eyes followed the same five paragraphs over and over again. Her hand clenched on the page as if to turn but found that it stuck down like glue. She sighed and looked over at the garden. In her imagination, the clouds in the sky parted, the sun bathed the grass in sparkling light, and pikipeks in the nearby trees all chirped: _Come out and play Lillie! Come out and play!_

Lillie sighed again and put the book down. She placed her arms on the table and hunched over so that her chin rested on her wrist. 

"What's wrong?" Gladion asked. 

"I want to play," Lillie mumbled. Another person would have asked her to repeat what she had said. But Gladion picked it up in a flash.

"I know," he said in a sympathetic tone.

"But I can't risk Mother getting angry. I don't want her to get _angry,_ " Lillie's ears still rang with the sound of Lusamine's shouts from the last episode that had occurred only a few days ago. She winced.

Gladion thought for a second. He slouched down and tilted his head up to meet her at eye level. 

"How about we take a walk? I'm sure Mother won't mind us walking about," he suggested.

Lillie nodded. She and Gladion got up and started towards the garden. All of the sudden he reached out and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" He took off.

"Gladion! We _can't!_ " 

"You've got to catch me Lillie! I'm getting away!" Gladion's voice came from the other side of the yard.

"But what about _Mother?_ " Lillie worried.

"She won't know! It'll be a quick game! Come on Lillie! Catch me!"

Lillie started to walk fast. Gladion slowed down so she could reach him. As soon as her hand went out to tap him, he ran again.

"Come back here!" Lillie began to jog after him. 

The two children chased each other around the yard. Spotless white shoes were stained with dirt. Hands flailed about in the air as they missed their target. Their shouts broke through the silence and Lillie was laughing so hard that it nearly _hurt._

A sudden burst of energy coursed through her. Lillie sped towards Gladion with a wild shriek. Her arm shot out to tag him, and he was just an inch away, and she was going to win and----

_Footsteps_

They froze. Galdion's face paled. Lillie began to shake. A frightened cry bubbled in her throat and she began to cower, expecting Lusamine to walk out and punish the both of them then and there.

Gladion acted fast. He slid over to Lillie and put an arm around her. He tilted his head up and looked over at one of the trees.

"Look Lillie! It's a pikipek!" He pointed at the pokemon sitting on one of the branches. He forced excitement in his voice that perfectly masked the fear on his face.

The footsteps passed. Gladion and Lillie did not move until they were sure that the person was gone. Gladion's hand on Lillie's shoulder was trembling. It still shook long after the person left, after he removed the hand from Lillie's shoulder, and he squeezed it with his free hand to make it stop.


	3. Checkup

The fluorescent light's glare was too much for a sleep deprived Lillie. She briefly shut her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep on the examination table. Her hands clenched on the white starch fabric of her medical gown on her knees. She and Gladion had been getting checkups every single month for years now, yet she could _still_ could not get used to getting up at the crack of dawn, being poked and prodded as Lusamine and the doctor measured their height, weight, checked vitals, and jotted their findings down. 

"Maybe Wicke will make a nice breakfast today," Lillie mumbled. Her mouth watered as she thought back to the time Wicke made scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, toast, and hot chocolate. Wicke was an excellent cook. Lusamine's secretary didn't get a chance to cook often for the family, but when she did, it was a _feast._ Wicke made sure to spice up the meal with new kinds of food that the children have not tried before, served extra portions despite Lusamine's strict diet guidelines, and during the day gave the children a treat to have for a snack. Fresh fruit, an assorted bowl of pretzels, crackers, and chips, mini sandwiches cut into triangles, cookies, ice cream, malasadas, Gladion and Lillie savored them to the last bite. 

_Don't tell your mother. It will be our little secret_ She would say with a chuckle.

A shout snapped Lillie from her thoughts. It came from the other side of the room, from behind the curtain where Gladion was. 

"How long have you been **hiding** this from me?" Lusamine angrily exclaimed.

"Mother, I swear, I didn't know---" Gladion frantically said.

"Don't **lie** to me!" Lusamine interrupted him.

"I'm telling you the truth! I didn't notice until last night! _Please!_ Please believe me!" Gladion begged her. 

Lillie crawled across the examining table to the curtain. She grabbed the end and pulled it back a bit. Gladion sat on top of the other examining table. His back faced her. The doctor removed the latex gloves on his hands and disposed of them in the nearest trashcan. Lusamine towered over Gladion with her hands on her hips. 

"Two years off schedule! This wasn't supposed to happen for **two more years!** You've ruined **everything!"** now!" She barked at him. 

"Yes ma'am," the doctor responded. "Cecilia, prep the boy for a blood test," he ordered one of the nurses who was standing off to the side. 

"No! _Please!_ Not a blood test! Not a **blood test!** " 

Lillie jumped back and closed the curtain. She shut her eyes and moved her legs close to her chest.

"I DON'T WANT A BLOOD TEST! I DON'T WANT A BLOOD TEST!" Gladion's voice came out as a terrified shriek. 

"Cecilia, the restraints," the doctor calmly said.

Gladion screamed.


	4. Affection| Reflection

Lillie was lonely and full of worry. The adults were busy. Gladion had left in a hurry to go off into the main building by himself. They were not supposed to go off into the main building without an escort, and Lillie feared that Gladion would get into trouble. This was different from when he'd sneak down to the kitchen to get food for him and Lillie in between meals. He wouldn't be back before anyone realized he was gone and no one would believe any excuse he'd give. Lusamine would be _furious_ if she knew. 

The dolls and poke plushies that Lillie planned to play with sat untouched on her bed. She paced around the room she and Gladion shared, hoping that her footsteps were quiet enough to not draw too much attention. Children, her mother said, shouldn't make so much noise.

Lillie went over to the bed again. She picked up her favorite poke plushie and hugged it tightly. It felt soft and warm but she didn't feel better. It didn't embrace her back and assure her that everything would be alright. It didn't wipe the tears from her eyes nor listen to her speak about what was troubling her. It was just a toy, without life and without feeling. 

She wished she was a very young child again. Everyone was so attentive to her back then even if all her memories of that time were few. Mother and father used to play with her all the time. Read to her and sang lullabies before she would go to sleep. Comforted her when she was hurt and sad. They showered her with hugs and kisses and tell her that they loved her. _I love you._ She used to hear those words every single day until the wormhole opened and took her father away, until the other one opened up and poisoned her mother.

A high pitched giggle startled Lillie. She clutched her plushie close to her chest and spun around to see where it came from. She reached the bedroom door to find it was coming from the direction where her mother's room was.

" _Aww,_ do you wanna say hi to the little girl in the mirror? _Hi!_ Say hi!"

Lusamine's voice was filled with a sweetness that Lillie had not heard in years. The girl stepped forward, drawn to the sound.

"Mommy is going to brush your hair! You're going to look so pretty!" Lusamine said in a sing- song voice. 

The tip of Lillie's slippers bent onto the marble tiles as she took light step after light step. She reached the door and found that it had been cracked open. Her right arm slid off of the left arm that cradled the plushie and shot out. Just as her fingers touched the edge of the door, her fingers curled as Lusamine's voice came again:

"You look so _beautiful_ my sweet beast."

Lillie peeked through the door crack. A blueish haze obscured her mother's reflection in the vanity mirror. Her mother laughed as she passed the brush through thin air. A chiming sound rang in Lillie's ears. Her eyes began to uncontrollably twitch and tear. Between blinks, she could see the figure of a young girl sitting on her mother's lap. Her hair was blue and waved in the air against the rhythm of the brush that passed through her hair. The plushie fell the ground and Lillie covered her eyes. The twitching subsided and Lillie glanced through the cracks of her fingers. Lusamine kept brushing thin air. She smiled at her own reflection and kept on cooing at nothing, not realizing that her daughter was standing at the door.


	5. No Place To Hold A Meeting

Like the queens of old, Lusamine demanded that Lillie and Gladion watch her get ready for bed. She sat in front of the vanity, running a brush through her long, tangle-free hair. The long sleeve of her expensive, silk, Kalosian bathrobe dangled as she set the brush down and picked up the red nectar moisturizer. She applied it to her face and hands, all the while admiring her reflection. Lillie and Gladion sat on the bed as straight as they could with their hands on their lap. Lillie's shoulders rolled back as she resisted the urge to twitch. She glanced over at the ankle length bathrobe her mother wore and wondered why she would wear it on a hot summer's night like this. Yes, silk was a light fabric, but the thought of wearing long sleeves made her arms flinch. At least she and Gladion were allowed to wear their summer pajamas. That she was grateful for. 

Lusamine picked up a slender hourglass shaped bottle of perfume and sprayed it on her wrists. She sniffed the air as she put the bottle down and smiled. She leaned in as she admired her reflection, paying no attention to her children behind her. Lillie forced herself to keep her gaze forward and blank. She hoped that their mother would tell them when they could go off to bed. She had no idea what time it was but it had been a long day and she was tired… 

A knock startled them. Gladion and Lillie both jumped back. Lusamine turned around.

"Yes?" She surprisingly did not seem to be annoyed that her nightly ritual had been interrupted. 

The door opened to reveal Wicke, the assistant branch chief of the Aether Foundation, and the family's personal assistant. Whenever she worked long hours, she stayed overnight at Aether Paradise instead of returning to her home in Malie City.

"Madam Lusamine?" Wicke asked. 

"Yes Wicke I can hear you quite clearly. What is it?" 

"There is a young man at the door. I don't know how he got in since the main gate is closed, but he said he had a meeting with you. I told him to come back in the morning when the office is morning but he's insisting on seeing you now," Wicke said. 

Lusamine rose from the vanity chair. She slid into the pair of sandals that she had conveniently placed by the table.

"I asked him to come. Show him in," Lusamine told Wicke. 

"Yes ma'am," Lusamine nodded and went back into the hallway.

Lusamine clapped her hands to get her children's attention.

"Bed," she ordered.

"Goodnight mother," Gladion said with a bow of his head. It was so subtle but Lillie noticed that a suspicious look crossed his face as he glanced over at Lusamine before he left. Lillie bid her mother goodnight as well and followed him into the hallway. 

Lillie's pace slowed as she heard Wicke answer the door. She moved over to the stair railing and looked down at the entry hall. Wicke's body obscured Lillie's view of the visitor and she strained to get a good look until her mother's warning footsteps sounded. She rushed over to the doorway of her room and peeked out from the door jamb as her mother made her way over to the stairs and down. Without a second thought as to what might happen if she got caught, Lillie ran over back to the stair railing and crouched down. She watched as Lusamine walked over to the front door. Her back faced Lillie. The visitor stepped inside: a young man of about twenty, of medium height, a mop of dark brown hair on the top of his head, and his eyes shone a pale gray. He was dressed nicely; a black dress shirt with trousers to match, but Lillie noticed that his shirt was wrinkled, his trousers were torn at the knee, and that he wore a dusty pair of sneakers instead of dress shoes. But Lusamine did not seem to mind. She only extended her hand and smiled as she greeted him.

"---it is so nice to see you again."

The young man appeared to be confused about her casual appearance but he took her hand nevertheless and shook it. His nose crinkled up and he gazed down at her hand.

"Uh that's some nice perfume you're wearing Ms. Lusamine," he complimented her.

" _Please._ Don't bother with the title. Call me _Lusamine_ Guzma," she told him.

Lusamine shot Wicke a look to tell her to leave. Wicke turned and took her exit through the double doors by the stairs. Lusamine faced the young man again.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" 

"Nah-- _no._ I came here through the docks just like me and my boys--- _my team_ always do," a mix of nervousness and curiosity seeped through his voice as he talked to her.

"So you say there was another sighting?" She asked.

"Yeah I was at Wela Park the other day when all the sudden the sky turned red. An' -- _d_ then it was like the clouds tore themselves apart and this huge black hole flashed before our eyes. And then it was gone. I mean man--- _Lusamine_ it was amazing ya shoulda been there to see it," Guzma grinned at her. 

"Wormholes are _incredible_ things to witness. The power of nature never ceases to _amaze me._ Think about all the possibilities we could achieve if we _tapped_ into that _raw_ energy," came Lusamine's voice. 

"Yeah," Guzma squinted as his eyes glanced down at the front of her robe for a second. He gazed up back at Lusamine with another perplexed expression.

"Lusamine I don' mean to be rude, but are you _cold?_ " He asked with a nervous chuckle. 

Lillie did not understand why this Mr. Guzma's question was rude. Her mother was wearing a robe. It _meant_ she was cold. What would be rude was if he asked asked why she was wearing pajamas during a meeting.

"Perhaps I am a little bit _chilly_ tonight," Lusamine's voice had become low, breathy, and filled with an emotion Lillie couldn't describe. Lusamine's hand reached out and touched Guzma's arm.

"We should talk more about that wormhole. But not _here._ This entranceway is no place to hold a meeting," Lusamine stared right up into his eyes.

Guzma's mouth stretched into another grin. His eyes widened and his free hand by his hip made a grabbing motion as if to take her arm in return.

"I'd **like** that," he enthusiastically said.

Lusamine tugged Guzma's arm and pulled him forward. Instead of leading him towards the office behind the double doors, they went across the hall to the stairs. They began to go up, both walking side by side. Lusamine's head was tilted towards his ear and she whispered something that made him laugh. Lillie stood up and took a step forward towards the stairs.

"Lillie!"

Gladion placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her back and put an arm around her. He began to lead her back to the safety of their room.

"We can't be seen! We'll get in trouble," he hissed. 

Lillie hadn't noticed that Gladion had been spying on their mother as well. She was about to ask how he was able to hide without her noticing him, but another question popped into her mind.

"Gladion why isn't mother taking the guest to her office?"

Gladion shut the door and turned around. 

"Go to sleep," he told her. 

"Is Mother going to check on us? Gladion what's going on?" Worry filled Lillie's voice.

"Just go to sleep. Pretend that you didn't _see_ anything. Pretend that you didn't _hear_ anything. If Mother asks you tomorrow if you slept well you say you slept _soundly._ " He quickly said. 

"But Gladion why---"

"Just go to **sleep!** " he raised his voice. 

It frightened Lillie to see Gladion shout. She began to cry. Gladion's expression fell and tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lillie, I didn't mean to shout at you," he apologized. He apprehensively took a step towards her and held his hand out to touch her shoulder. Lillie hugged him. His left arm supported her back, his right went to the back of her head and stroked it like their father had done when they were upset many years ago. 

"I'm just trying to protect you. I'm not angry at you. I just don't want _Mother_ to get angry. I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ ," Gladion whispered.

Lillie hiccuped as she looked up at him.

"Mm hm," she said.

"I don't want you to go to bed feeling sad," Gladion gave her one last hug before stepping back.

"Gladion?"

"Yes?"

"If we tell Mother tomorrow that we didn't notice anything weird tonight, does that mean we're _lying_ to her?" Lillie asked.

Gladion paused before responding.

"Yes. But it won't hurt her. That's why we need to lie."

Lillie went over to her bed and pulled the covers back. Gladion turned off the lights.

"Goodnight Lillie," he said.

Lillie grabbed her favorite poke plushie and got into bed.

"Goodnight Gladion."


	6. Veiled

It was the one day of the year where Lillie and Gladion did not wear white. They were clad head to toe in black: she in a knee length dress, mary janes, and itchy tights, and he in a suit that had been ironed to death. They solemnly followed their mother to the wooden altar that stuck out from the sparse emptiness of the white room. The skirts of her floor length black evening gown flowed behind her, her hair had been tied up in a bun, and a long veil obscured her face. They knelt in front of the altar. Lusamine placed the offering of fruit and flowers down and reached out for the four candle stumps that had been used year after year. 

"Tapu Lele, preserver of life, who watches over us all, please accept our offering. Show mercy and guide my husband home," Lusamine whispered as she lit the candle. 

"Tapu Lele, preserver of life, who watches over us all, please accept our offering. Show mercy and guide our father back home," Lillie and Gladion intoned. 

Lillie knew that all the island guardians watched over Alola but there was a special reason why they were praying to Tapu Lele first. Their father was originally from Akala, Tapu Lele's domain. If they had been praying for mother who was from Memele like their grandfather, Tapu Koko would be the first guardian to be called upon. She gazed up at the picture of her father on the altar. The candles' light cast an orange glow below the frame, making it appear that a halo surrounded it. Lillie did not know what to feel as she, Gladion, and her mother prayed to the guardians for his safe return. She was only two when the wormhole opened up and took him away and had no memories of him. She felt like she ought to feel sad that he was gone, but in truth Mohn was a stranger to her. She missed the _idea_ of having a father: a constant figure in her life who would love and take care of her, but could not associate the idea with the blonde man in the picture that looked so much like her. 

"Tapu Koko inciter of conflict, who watches over us all, please accept our offering. Show mercy…"

Lillie glanced over at her mother. Through the thick fabric of the veil, Lillie could see that beads of sweat shone on Lusamine's forehead as she lowered her hand to light the fourth and final candle. A watery mascara smudge pooled underneath her puffed up eyes and ran down her cheeks. It wasn't the first time Lillie had seen her mother cry, but it made her heart sink to see her mother so sad. Her hand began to move from her knee to reach out for her mother but stopped in fear of what might happen if she interrupted the ritual. 

Lusamine placed her palms together and bowed her head. Gladion and Lillie followed her lead. Lusamine's lips parted to recite one last prayer. It was directed at Xerneas, Kalos' legendary pokemon, for Lillie and Gladion's grandmother was from Kalos and Lusamine grew up believing in the legendary pokemon as well as the guardians. 

"Xerneas, lord and protector of all, heaven's power courses through thee. May your hooves bless the ground and the fruit that grows, and your strength give us courage in times of need. Xerneas, giver of life, defend us in our darkest hour. Show us the way towards enteral life, and con--"

Lusamine gasped. Her hands curled out and her head drooped towards her palms. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Lillie's hand clenched over her knee. She turned her head away and squeezed her eyes shut in hopes that she would be able to stay strong and not cry too.

"Please… _Please…_ "

"Show us the way towards eternal life and conquer the shadows of death. Amen," Gladion finished.

"Amen," Lillie opened her eyes.

"Bring him back _please!_ " Lusamine's voice came out as a wail.

Gladion motioned to Lillie to stand up. He held out his hand and helped her up from the floor.

"I know he's still out there! I _know._ "

"I think we should give mother a moment alone," Gladion said.

Lillie blankly nodded. Just as they were about to start walking, Lillie felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Lusamine's shaking hands parted her veil. There she stood in front of her children, unveiled and vulnerable, as she held her arms out to them.

" _Please?_ " It came out as a question.

Gladion answered with a sob. He reached out and embraced her. Lillie wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. The tears also came as she felt how comforting her mother's embrace felt and knew that a long time would pass before Lusamine would allow herself to show affection again, for it was the one day of the year where they could openly mourn the tragedy that tore their family apart, and the one day of the year where Lusamine was almost back to her old self.


	7. Gone

Gladion was gone again. 

This was about the third time this week that he had gone off into the main building alone and about the tenth time this month. It worried Lillie. Her hands tightened over the book she was holding and she tried to focus on the words on the page, but it wasn't enough to distract her from the what-ifs that clouded her head. 

Mother shouting at Gladion. Mother slapping Gladion. Mother sending Gladion to bed without dinner. Mother handcuffing Gladion to his bed so he wouldn't sneak out at night. Mother sending one of the guards to watch over Gladion 24/7. Mother not talking to Gladion for days. Mother openly talking about how Gladion was a bad child in front of others. Mother punishing her so she wouldn't sneak out. 

Lillie wished she were brave like the heroes in her books. Nothing ever scared them, and if they were scared, they got over their fears to do what was right. Lillie knew that the right thing to do was to rescue Gladion before Mother got to him, but she was so _scared_ and she _knew_ that anything she did would just make it worse for her brother.

So she sat on the couch and clutched her book, and hoped that she wouldn't cry.

The click-clack of high heels got her attention. She automatically sat up and closed her book to see Wicke enter the living room.

"Hello Lillie!" Wicke cheerfully said.

Lillie's mouth twitched before giving her an uneasy smile. Her lips parted and the words were out of her mouth before she even had time to process them:

"Wicke? Can you take me to see the pokemon?"

"Of course dear! I'll take you right now," Wicke clapped her hands together. 

The tall double doors parted and Wicke led Lillie through by the hand. Several Aether employees passed by. Over by the welcome desk, the receptionist was filling out some paperwork. Lillie tried to keep her face blank, hoping that Wicke would not notice that she was nervous. She tried to think of a question that would throw Wicke off guard; perhaps about the corsola, or if there were any new eggs in the conservatory but before she could make up her mind, Wicke's cellphone rang. 

"Hello? Yes this is Wicke speaking. Who's this?"

Lillie glanced over at the elevator. The impatience tumbled about with the butterfrees inside her stomach. She couldn't just stand and wait, she had to go up and find Gladion _now_ before Mother did.

"A new shipment? I'll be right down. Thank you. Bye-bye," Wicke hung up and turned towards Lillie. 

"I'm sorry Lillie but I have to take care of something. You don't mind waiting here right? Or why not go by yourself?"

"I can?" Lillie blurted.

"You're nearly ten, I'm sure you can find your way to the third floor and back. And if you need anything just ask Lisa or Toby. Well I have to go down to the docks. Have a good time dear!"

The elevator doors slid open with a ding and Lillie ran out to the path. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk and began her trek around the conservatory. The visitors strolled by. The caretakers came by to give food, observe, or clean up after the pokemon. Lillie checked and double checked, looked out beyond the railing that separated the humans from pokemon, and studied the features of everyone she met, but Gladion was not to be found. After going around in circles, she was back in the elevator and struggling to keep her composure. He was not in the conservatory. Where else could he be? Where could he go?

As Lillie stepped out into the reception area, two scientists from the elevator beside her walked out.

"I can't shake this feeling that someone was watching us."

"I told you a million time Scott, the Fulls can't hurt us and they're slowly going on their way out. You're just being paranoid again."

"I'm not talking about the Fulls, I really think someone's spying on us…"

Lillie's heart gave a jolt. She tensed up and a rush of energy pushed her back into the elevator. A hand slammed on the button for the lowest level and soon enough she was backed up into the corner of the elevator, trembling as the realization of what she had done washed over her. But there was no time to react as the elevator doors parted. She slowly made her way out and over towards the doors that guarded Lab B. Goosebumps prickled on her skin from the cold, her legs felt like they might give any second, and her heart was beating so hard that it felt like it might burst out of her chest. But she forced herself to keep on moving. 

"Gladion? Gladion?" she softly called out. It was so quiet that it almost came out as a whisper. 

The steel door at the end of the hall had been opened. A figure wearing a white coat stood in front of the railing and was gazing intently out at the Type Fulls. Lillie burst into a run.

"Gladion!"

He turned. Surprise and fear washed over his face as he noticed that his sister was there.

"Lillie what are you doing here?" Gladion exclaimed.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt! What are you doing here?" Lillie asked.

"I just wanted to look at the Type Fulls," he answered with a glance back at the comatose pokemon. 

"Does--does Mother know you're here?" It was pointless question. She already knew the answer. 

"No. And I prefer that it stays that way," Gladion said.

He took off his coat and walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room. He folded the coat and stored it away in a hiding place behind the boxes inside. He faced Lillie and held out his hand.

"We should get back upstairs."

Lillie took his hand. Together, they walked out back into the hallway. Lillie looked over at him and piped up:

"But Mother finds out everything."

Gladion was quiet. He glanced back over at the closed steel doors and turned back to her.

"She won't this time."

They continued down the hall in silence.


	8. Room For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note:Heavy trigger warning for abuse in this chapter_

The red overhead lights flashed as the elevator doors parted to reveal the docks. Lillie burst into a run, following the cacophony of shouts and the siren's wail that throbbed in her ears. Her heart raced. Once or twice she nearly stumbled over her two feet from the fear that threatened to immobilize her but she forced herself to keep on running until she nearly collided with the security guards that were assembling into formation.

"Hey! You can't---"

Lillie pushed through. She skidded to a halt and her heart gave a jolt as she saw Mother restrain Gladion. One arm locked around his chest and her free hand tugged on his hair as she forced him back. He cried out. The frail chimera- like pokemon that lay on the floor whimpered. Blood trickled down from its neck as it tried to raise its head up, but the helmet's weight made it collapse again.

" **Gladion!** " Lillie yelled. One of the guards swooped in and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You can't **do** this!" Gladion shouted as he struggled against Lusamine's hold.

" **Be quiet!** " Lusamine hissed at him. Her hands tightened their grip as he attempted to break free again. Her arm jutted back and collided against his torso. His kicking legs had become still. He sunk down halfway to the floor.

"Don't kill Null! Don't kill him! **Please!** " 

Lusamine cocked her head over at the guards.

"What are you waiting for? **Shoot it!** " She ordered them.

"No! **NO!** " Gladion's voice warped into a shrill scream.

Lillie began to sob as she watched the guards step towards the pokemon with their rifles pointed out.

"This isn't what Father would have wanted!" Came Gladion's last plea.

And Lusamine's hold around him loosened. A tug forward on his hair and her palm sent a stinging slap across his cheek. Her hands then curled on the fabric of his shirt and she violently shook him about as she screamed right in his face:

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! HOW **DARE** YOU USE YOUR FATHER AGAINST ME AFTER ALL I HAVE **DONE** FOR YOU? I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD! I RAISED YOU WITHOUT ANY HELP AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME FOR ALL MY HARD WORK? YOU **DISOBEY** ME BY SETTING THIS **ABOMINATION,** THIS **STAIN** ON OUR FAMILY'S NAME AND REPUTATION FREE? YOUR FATHER WOULD BE **MORE** THAN ASHAMED OF YOU! HE WOULD BE **APPALLED** BY YOUR SELFISHNESS!"

"Mo-ther," Gladion's voice came out as a croak.

"NOW YOU **WATCH!** " Lusamine's hands yanked him around to face the pokemon and locked him in again. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON! YOU WILL **NEVER** BETRAY ME AGAIN! WATCH! **WATCH!** "

The guard pulled Lillie back. Her trembling hands shot up towards her eyes.

"KEEP YOUR EYES FORWARD! KEEP THEM OPEN! I'LL BE **DAMNED** IF YOU DON'T LEARN YOUR LESSON!"

The pokemon rose to its feet with a roar. The ground vibrated, cracks formed in the ground, and the floorboards popped out. The guards tasked with executing the pokemon were sent flying through the air. Lillie, Gladion, and Lusamine were hurled to the floor. Gladion slid away from Lusamine and began to crawl his way out. Enraged, Lusamine shot out to grab him but stopped as another roar pierced the air. With glowing red eyes, the pokemon snarled at Lusamine as its foot kicked through the cracked floor. It charged straight on at her, its metal helmet sinking into her torso and knocking her out cold. Lillie picked herself up from the debris. She peered through the dust that clouded the air to see Gladion limping with an arm around the Type: Null over to a small boat. The pokemon's blood ran down his hands as he lifted it up and placed it gently in the boat. It took up most of the space inside.

"Gladion!" Lillie called out.

He had begun to climb inside when he heard her voice. He looked up and shakily inhaled. 

"Take me with you! Please Gladion let me come along!" She exclaimed.

"I can't! There's only room for two!" He shouted back as he jumped in.

"Gladion! **Please!** I don't wanna be left alone with Mother!" Lillie begged.

"I'll come back for you I **promise!** "

"Gladion!"

A rush of energy shot up through Lillie's legs. She ran towards the boat. Just as she was about to hit the edge of the dock, the motor's hum pushed her back onto the dock. With a guilt ridden expression, Gladion cut the tie that anchored the boat to the dock. The propellers started to rotate and the boat began to glide out to sea.

" **Gladion!** " Lillie screamed.

Tears streaked down Gladion's dusty cheeks as he turned away. Lillie sunk down on the boardwalk with a sob. She watched the boat sail out into the distance until it was no longer visible. And as Lillie rocked back and forth on the hard wooden floor, it was then she realized that Gladion would never come back. She was completely alone and helpless. There would be no one to protect her from Mother's wrath. No one to save her from the island that imprisoned her in its walls of white. And no one who would care for her like Gladion did all those years. With a gasp, her throat burned as she opened it to let out one last grief stricken cry:

" **GLADION!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
